warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Dragon Claw
Doesn't have a tag. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 21:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC) No Great crusade Chapters. We have a very difinitive policy about 1st and 2nd Founding Chapters, that being that they are not allowed, and the only why they could have participated in the Great Crusade was if they were of those Foundings. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 14:44, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Also I would like to point out that these guys are suffering from a serious case of Sue. Advancing technology from the Dark Age of Technology? Allying with the Tau? Going rogue because the Imperium isn't the utopia that it was supposed to be? Look I get the amount of horrible stuff in the Imperium is hard for a lot of fans to stomach, and many fans feel the need to write about people trying to fix things, but people that are this reasonable don't feel in step with the setting, and it's that setting that we all ultimately love. In addition I feel I should point out that you need to keep in mind that information doesn't get around very well in 40k. Whatever we know about the setting it is guaranteed that those within it, regardless of their positions, don't know it. Ignorance is a part of the setting. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 14:52, October 1, 2014 (UTC) In both the Rouge Trader and Black Crusade game books there is talk about people who do try to fix PARTS of the Imperium, in Black Crusade those people are all hereteks or chaos cultists now, and in Rouge Trader those people are fall under the Successionist character type, who is just a reformer or a individual acting to change to rulership, of a planet or sub-sector. The individuals in Rouge Trader act within, or on the borders of what is considered within, the system to fix things. However the vast size and general ignorance of the Imperium means that it would be impossible for even a group as prominent as a chapter of SM to fix anything more than a few systems in a single sub-sector, there actually are a lot of people trying to fix things in 40k. But for every 1 group trying to fix things there is a chaos group, a traitors sect in the good group, a ork waaagh, a dirty eldar undoing everything they do, a Hive Fleet mass slaughtering, and a imperial group with good intentions but a different approach opposed to them. And then there is the brawd look fact, if you read the Commissar Cain book, or the sue'ish Gaunts Ghosts, most planets (that aren't hive worlds) are actually very happy with how things are, it's only when daemons and monsters show up does life turn to shit. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 18:23, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Look sorry its merely a common mistake for me as I'm a beginner of doing articles on this wiki, and yeah it would very difficult with all the wars and conflicts but what I was trying to work on is the Dragon Claws would merely help as many humans under the Emperor's light as they can to save from the ruinous powers and give their fellow humans the chance to live another day. User:Soulslayer317 well that doesn't really have to happen from outside the system, there seems to be a major misconception about the powers and nature of most inquisitors and the admech in 40K. First of all very few inquisitors hold any sort of authority over any space marine chapter, Space Marines are their own independant entity, just like how a inquisitor can't order the fabricator general of mars to release some technology for public use, neither can a inquisitor order a chapter master and his chapter to do anything unless said inquisitor is doing so with the authority of the High Lords of Terra to back him up. Also Space Marine's hold absolute authority over Chapter worlds, so if they want to leave the planet as is, make everyone wear "our dear leader" pins, or hold monthly witch hunts they are free to do so. Now of course as with any government system, the ruling cast desire more power, and besides fighting eachother for more power many Imperials are jelious of the power of the Space Marines and do try to take it for themselves, or in the case of say the Ultra Smurfs, emulate it and praise them (yeah IDFK how GW fucked up the logic of greedy beurocrat trying to get in nice with fameous SM) But point is a Chapter master has some serious clout to back up his requests and tactical decisions. if SM feel like not protecting a planet for whatever reason, unlike a true military they have near no one who can tell them otherwise, same goes to trying to introduce a reform, or choosing to support a political group, there is rarely anyone around to tell them they can't. but that said SM getting into politics is kind of like america's seperation of church and state, everyone dogs on the religious folks calling them crazys and saying that they are backwards and fanatics, until election time comes around, then suddenly anyone who wants a position of power has suddenly found their religion. Most governors view SM with suspicion and as a drain of resources, until the orks come Waaaghing, then the SM are their gods and friends. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 19:42, October 1, 2014 (UTC) well no matter how you feel...i think you just were the muse for a very good and solid page idea. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 22:48, October 1, 2014 (UTC)